


Consuming Hatred

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [13]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Self Harm, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Mentions of past suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Something is up with with Sweets, but no one knows why he's acting this way. Can they figure out the secret before they lose everyone's favourite profiler forever?
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 23





	Consuming Hatred

No one saw it coming, it happened out of nowhere. Sweets had been standing on the forensic platform chatting to Hodgins, or, more accurately, letting Hodgins excitedly tell him about another conspiracy theory he had. This one was about rice and copper, but no one but the profiler was really paying enough attention to know exactly what was happening.

Then Cam had come up and it was clear she wasn’t in an overly jovial mood. She still wasn’t rude or harsh when she asked Sweets to leave the platform, citing their current workload as reason. His body language changed immediately, he grew rigid.

He asked her to speak in private before heading off the platform and to her office. She was a bit confused but told her team she’d be back shortly before heading after him.

As soon as she entered her office, the taller man turned to her.

“I hate you.” Sweets spat with pure venom in his voice, his eyes never leaving Doctor Saroyan’s face. “We all do. We hate you. You’re a terrible leader, a shitty friend, a horrible mother, and a pretty awful person too. You fucked Angela’s husband because you are so desperate for love that you don’t care where it comes from. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by how little you care for everyone, you are the person who accused me of being Gormogon. I was trying to do my job and be helpful, you acted out of spite and short sighted morality that nothing could be wrong in your house. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have you so forcefully shove the deluded opinion that I was Gormogon onto my friends? No, of course not, because you only ever care about yourself. Fuck you.” He told her heatedly before turning and leaving her office.

Cam was stunned silent as she just stood there, mouth open slightly in shock. She was hurt by his words and even more confused as to what had happened to make all of this come out.

She made her way out of her office eventually, still a bit stunned by what had happened.

“You ok, Cam? You look like you went ten rounds.” Angela chuckled softly.

She had been walking back to her office when she came upon her boss. She didn’t think anything serious had happened.

Cam’s first reaction was to snap at Angela, but then she remembered what Sweets had said.

“I’m Uh, I’m fine. Thank you for asking. I’m sorry for sleeping with your husband, well, ex-husband.”

Angela was surprised by that, unsure what suddenly brought this up.

“It’s ok, it was... it was forever ago.” She laughed and shook her head.

“Still, it was terrible of me to do as a friend.”

“Uhm, ok, thanks.” Angela nodded.

Cam gave her a small smile and nodded back before heading up to the platform.  Angela was confused but just continued on to her office.

“Sweets, What did you say to Cam today?” Temperance wondered.

They were all sat down for dinner. Sweets had gotten home not long before dinner was finished, looking very tired. Booth was a bit worried about that but didn’t want to press too hard. They all had bad days, and he knew that they didn’t always want to talk about it.

"Just something for a case." Sweets told her simply, tone not leaving any room for her to ask anything further.  


Brennan and Booth looked at each other for a moment before Seeley leaned closer to his husband.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Lance asked him, seeming a bit annoyed.

He didn't look up from his food as he spoke, working his way through his dinner steadily.

Again, Bones and Brawn shared a look. They had a silent conversation and eventually came to the conclusion that they were going to let it go. Their partner had always told them when things were bothering him eventually and he was getting better about telling them. He was getting better at accepting help from them. They knew they'd just have to make sure he knew they were there for him and wait for him to tell them.

Sweets finished dinner quickly and washed his plate without saying anything to them.

"I have an early day tomorrow. I'm going to bed." He told his partners as he passed them.

He didn't even wait for them to say goodnight or that they loved him, just went right upstairs.

"Something is wrong, Booth." Temperance spoke surely, looking after him with a small sigh.

"I know. I just wish he would tell us what."

"Do you think he will soon?"

"I hope so." Booth said with a soft sigh.

Sweets left early the next morning, already dressed by the time his partners awoke. He told them he had an early day and he'd see them after work before leaving, not even grabbing coffee to take with him. The two were clearly worried, but they weren't sure what to do.

"I'm worried, Booth. He isn't like this." Temperance told her partner as they got some lunch together for Christine.

"I know, Bones, I'm worried too. We just need to make sure he knows that we're here for him."

"How do we do that?"

"I'll... I'll take him out for lunch. To that Thai place he likes. That might make him open up."

"That sounds like a good plan. Please let me know the outcome."

"I will." He assured with a warm smile and kissed Brennan's cheek.

Booth was actually feeling pretty excited. They didn't have a case and he had hope for getting his husband to open up. When lunch finally came around, he had a smile on his lips while he headed to Sweets' office. The door was closed but he just let himself in like always.

"There's my gorgeous husband." He said as he entered, smile faltering some when he actually saw Sweets.

He looked like he had been crying, his eyes red and a bit puffy. When he looked at Booth he was angry.

"Why do you never knock?" He asked heatedly, setting his phone down on his desk as he stood. "Is my work just so unimportant to you that you think your mere presence is more important than my work and boundaries?"

"Lance, I... I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought we could-"

"Could what? Just thought you could make me do some bullshit work you feel like you're too important to do? Well I'm sick of it, Booth. I am sick of you always taking me for granted. I'm sick of being second best. Get the fuck out of my office and don't talk to me."

"Sweets, whatever is going on, you can tell me. I love you. I'm here for you."

"I don't want you to be here for me!" Sweets shouted, getting closer to Booth. "I want you to leave me the fuck alone. You are a terrible friend and you were before we even got together. It hasn't changed. You're still terrible and I still have to deal with your bullshit. I never should have married you. Marrying you is the worst thing that I ever did."

That hurt Seeley, he took a step back and looked at his husband. He couldn't believe the man he loved was saying such things.

"Baby," He spoke softly, which just seemed to make Sweets angrier.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" The profiler screamed, shoving Booth backwards.

Seeley stumbled back and looked at him for a moment before turning and heading out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as he got back to his office, he called Temperance to tell her what had happened and share his confusion.

Angela was humming along to the music she had going on the Angelatron, inputting some algorithms she was doing for the victims in the mass grave. She also had some sketches of a few of the people sitting out on her table that she was working on whenever she needed a break from computer stuff and wanted some creativity. She looked up when she heard someone enter and smiled at Sweets, he was sliding his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Hey, Sweets, need some help asking Brennan to marry you?" She asked playfully.

"No, I need to help figuring out why you require so much validation from other people."

She was stunned by the comment and put her remote down before turning to him. She set her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse you?" She asked him.

"I said; "I need help figuring out why you require so much validation from other people"." He repeated to her, stopping to look back at her.

It was clear he wasn't backing down, but neither was she.

"Ok, you can tell me what's going on with you, or we can have a problem."

"Then let's have a problem. I really don't care. I don't give a shit anymore. Has it ever dawned on you that maybe you cheat on your partners because you just can't handle thinking that not everyone wants to fuck you?"

"I cheat on my partners?" She scoffed.

"You kissed Zed when you were with Hodgins and you kissed Booth. After Jack had specifically told you that he was uncomfortable with that, you still so desperately craved being a "free spirit" and knowing you were desirable that it didn't matter. You didn't care that it made him upset or that it didn't respect him as your chosen partner. All you cared about was what you needed. I find it kind of funny that you got so mad at Cam for fucking your husband, who you didn't even remember you had married, by the way, but yet you don't ever seem to care about any of your relationships. I think the last relationship you actually cared about was Roxie, but she broke your heart. Maybe that's why you're always doing things to try to fuck up your relationship. The more you do and the more he lets you get away with, the more you can feel like you have an exit plan. But I just need to tell you something, Angela."

Sweets took a step closer, looking deep into her eyes.

"No matter what you do, your flaws are still there. Every reason your dad didn't stay, every reason Roxie broke up with you, every reason you fucked a stranger or an intern, is still there. All the things you hate are still there, are still inside you. You're never going to change them, because you've beaten Hodgins down so much that he doesn't really care anymore. He will let you do anything and everything because he doesn't care. You're the best he can get so he's given up expecting better of you. This is your life for all eternity now. I think you keep looking for an out and assuring yourself that you have it, because you're faced with what you never, ever wanted."

He took another step closer and smirked.

"You're in a married, monogamous, heterosexual relationship with a kid and a job you don't like with very little creative outlet. You've barely even left the states, let alone gone to Paris for any substantial time like you'd been planning. You are completely and utterly basic. There is nothing unique or creative about your life."

With that he turned and walked out of her office, leaving her standing there, completely emotionally eviscerated. She had tears in her eyes and went to sit on her couch to cry.

Lance was about halfway to the door of the building when he looked at his phone. He sighed and turned back around, heading to the platform where all of the interns were buzzing around with a few other people, like Hodgins.

"Hey!" He shouted as he stood on the steps.

Everyone turned to him in confusion. Cam's heart sank and she set her clipboard down, assuming this was about her again.

"Fischer, your life isn't that bad. You are annoying and we actually wouldn't hate you so much if you didn't act like an edgy thirteen year old who spends too much of mommy's money at Hot Topic. Clark, no one takes you seriously. No one. Have you ever thought about why you can never command the respect and attention of the others? You think you're more important than you are, you're like a toddler in a lab coat. Daisy, you are about one step away from being a rapist and your obsession with being like Brennan is cringe worthy. You are so scared of being your own person that you have to latch onto anything and everything to give yourself some hope of anyone ever caring about you."

Daisy started crying and ran off the platform. Sweets seemed disconnected from it, like it wasn’t him that caused his ex girlfriend to run crying away from her work.

"Vaziri, honestly, you're fucking the boss and you still are the most boring one here. The most interesting thing about you is that you're technically a political exile, but even then it is barely a part of anything, so you're pretty much useless a hundred perfect of the time. Wendell, you are so insecure because you know you don't belong here. This place is for brilliance and amazing minds, you're nothing. You are nothing and pretty soon everyone is going to see it. Finn, you are just some redneck, naive, idiot. This place will chew you up and spit you out, the only good thing you have going for you is Michelle, and even then, chances are she's only doing it to piss Cam off. You should have killed your step dad, at least then you would have accomplished something with your life." He listed off to them, looking at each as he gave a succinct recap of the things they were most vulnerable about.

He turned to walk away but then his eyes caught onto Hodgins so he turned back.

"Nothing interesting will ever happen to you. You cling to these conspiracy theories because your life as a poor little rich boy didn't have enough challenges for you to warrant your anger and sass, so by having these grand things you can justify what a terrible person you truly are."

Sweets turned around to leave but only got a few steps away before Temperance was rushing up to stop him.

"We need to talk, now." She told him sternly.

She didn't give him time to reply, just took his hand and pulled him along. He took his phone out and typed on it as he let himself be pulled. The platform was still, everyone taking in what had just happened. None of them knew where the hell this had come from or why.

Temperance pulled Lance into her office and closed the door behind them.

"What is going on? Booth told me what you said to him before, I heard raised voices in Angela's office, and now all that with all of them. What is wrong?" She asked, coming to stand in front of him.

His phone beeped again and Brennan could see the anxiety and sadness on his face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed, tapping a few buttons before slipping it back in his pocket.

"What's wrong is everything." He told her. "This life. This... existence I'm now in. I fucked up my life. I tricked myself into thinking I needed this, that I needed you both, that I was happy like this. But it's a lie. It's all a lie."

"Brains, you don't-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Don't call me that. That's just some bullshit we did to try to make us believe that I was wanted. I'm not, we both know this. I got absorbed into your relationship because you and Booth felt bad for me and were desperate to spice up things. His catholic guilt drew him to me and you kept me to help deal with the emotional needs of a relationship since you can't handle it on your own." He snapped at her.

He tried so hard to be angry about it, but he couldn't. His words may have sounded mad but he was crying so hard that it gave away how much he really was hurt by this. Temperance began crying as well and shook her head.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked, truly not understanding.

"Because I have to!" He shouted. "I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore."

"Is Pelant making you do this?"

"I wish you had let Pelant kill me." He told her.

They were both stunned into silence by the truth of that. It was clear he wasn't lying, that he was being serious about this. It broke Brennan's heart.

After a long pause where the two just looked at each other, Sweets pulled his phone out of his pocket. He showed Brennan that the phone was recording. He stopped the recording and immediately a large "Send" button came up. He clicked it, his screen saying "File Sent" with nothing else on it. He turned off the screen, put his phone in his pocket, then turned and walked out. He didn't think his partner would follow after him, so he just went out, trying to make it to his car before he completely broke down.

Lance was correct, Temperance didn't follow him. Instead, she went right into Angela's office. Her friend was sitting on her couch with her face in her hands as she cried. The artist looked up when Brennan came in and sniffed.

"Hey, Sweetie, I... I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to help right now. I know you're still waiting on those transcripts but I can't right now." She admitted, wiping her eyes.

"That's not why I'm here. I think Pelant made Sweets say all that stuff. He sent a voice recording from his phone a minute ago, can you track it?" Temperance asked her.

Angela felt some relief at hearing that and definitely thought that this was something Pelant would do. It didn't make her feel completely better since he had brought up some real things she didn't want to deal with, but getting Pelant would make her feel better. She stood up and wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah, ok. I can do this. We'll take him down." She nodded, going to the Angelatron.

She began working, getting into the zone quickly. She was ready to get Pelant and she was channeling all of her sadness into anger to help fuel her. Temperance went to stand beside her friend, not fully understanding what she was doing and staying silent so she wouldn't disrupt her.

They stood in silence as Angela worked; the silence was broken by Cam coming into the office.

"There you are, Doctor Brennan. I sent Daisy home, she wasn't doing us much good right now anyway." She told Brennan, seeming a bit apprehensive. "I know that he's your partner and you love him, but we can't have him here anymore. If he's going to act like that-" Cam started to say and shook her head.

"It wasn't his choice." Angela cut her boss off to say.

She sounded stunned as she spoke. That made the two other women turn to her and come closer so they could see the screen. Angela had gotten into his phone pretty easily and was able to look through everything there. As much as she wanted to tease them since his background was of the three of them with Christine, she knew there was more important things right now. She had found an app she had never heard of before and when she got into it, she was surprised.

"This app seems to be a one to one messaging app based on anonymity." Angela explained to them. "The person sending messages to Sweets doesn't have a name associated with them. The last thing they sent was this." She told them, pointing to the message for them to read.

_**Doctor Brennan next. Break her heart.** _

"Oh my god. And what's that after it? Some kind of file?" Cam wondered with furrowed brows, pointing to what Sweets sent back.

"An audio recording." Brennan told her. "Of him telling me he didn't want to be with us and that he wished Pelant killed him."

"What?" Angela and Cam spoke together, both looking at her in surprise.

"He didn't mean it." The anthropologist shrugged off quickly. "Can you go back to the first message so we can see how it started? Why he's agreeing to do this and not telling us."

"Uh, yeah, I think so." The artist nodded and began scrolling up.

They finally got to the top of the chat chain.

"Ok, here. This seems to be the start." Angela said.

"That's the same day he yelled at me." Cam said with furrowed brows when she saw the date attached to it.

The artist bit her lip some as she started reading, scrolling down as she finished and not really caring if the other two were finished reading.

_**Hello, Doctor Lance Sweets.** _

Who is this? How did this app get on my phone?

_**That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know you and you are going to do what I say.** _

Why would I do that?  


The anonymous party sent a picture of Christine and Max. It wasn't a security camera picture, but it was in their home and the two didn't seem to notice the photographer.

_**If I can get into your place to take a picture, I can get in to do much worse.** _

What do you want?  


_**For you to feel my pain. For you to know what it feels like to have everything ripped away from you. First is Saroyan. Make her hate you. Record it and send it to me. If you don't, that little baby girl won't make it to daycare tomorrow.** _

Fine.

The next one was an audio file sent to the anonymous person, Angela didn't think they needed to hear that so she just kept scrolling.

There. You got what you want. Are we done now?

_**Not even close. I'll text you with your next task.** _

_**Agent Seeley Booth next. Tell him you regret marrying him, don't leave until he believes you. Don't forget to record it.** _

Another audio file that Angela really wanted to click, but knew better than to do that in front of Brennan. She knew she needed to stay focused too.

Are we done? Please? I can't keep doing this. Please, just tell me what you want. I love Booth and I just had to make him believe I didn't. This is cruel. What did I ever do to you?

_**It's Angela's turn now. That little whore thinks she's so much better than everyone. Take her down a peg. If you do a good enough job, I may not have you do this to anyone else. If you go easy on her though, I will go into your house today, poison Max and kill Christine. So don't think about it.** _

Really? If I hurt her, you'll stop? You'll leave me and my family alone? We'll be done?

_**Maybe. Now go do it.** _

Angela knew what the next audio clip was and felt bad now knowing the context of it.

_**Good boy, following instructions. Now all of the interns. I see them scurrying around like ants. Hodgins too, the little pest.** _

You said that we'd be done after Angela.  


_**I said maybe. But if you refuse, I can always go and check on Christine for you. Booth will really hate you if you make his baby die, you know how he's always been so desperate to have a family. Your choice.** _

You're a terrible person.  


_**Boo hoo. Do it or your daughter dies.** _

There was another audio clip before the last one that they had already read.

Temperance was pissed, both because of the harm to her partner and the threat to her child and father. She called Booth to let him know, going to the couch to have a bit of privacy.

"Can you track it? Track where the anonymous messages are coming from?" Cam asked.

"I can try. It will take awhile though. It's through an app so it'll be hard." Angela admitted.

Even still, she was already starting to try.

"Good, I'll let everyone know what's going on." Cam told her and headed off to alert them.

Seeley had come to the Jeffersonian after his call with Brennan and was waiting impatiently. He had tried to call Sweets, but the man wasn't answering. He had been talked out of texting him since they knew Pelant would easily be able to read it.

"Uh, guys... there's more messages." Angela told them suddenly.

She had been working on tracking down the messages but had kept the app open on her computer. She had looked over at it to give herself a few seconds of a break and had seen they had missed some conversation. Booth and Brennan hurried back over to look.

_**You're all alone now. They hate you, none of them will ever forgive you. If they think of starting to forgive you, I can just send them the recordings... It'll remind them how much they hate you.** _

What do you want? I did everything. There's no one else. I'm all alone, just like you said. What do you want?  


_**Adorable... it's so adorable. Finally you feel the same way I do.** _

_**But this isn't the first time, is it? You've been alone before. Poor little boy... no one to love you.** _

WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  


_**You in pain. You already have emotional pain. Now time for physical.** _

What do you mean?  


_**You know what I mean. I want you to do what you used to do. What you used to do when you were a little boy who no one loved. Who no one wanted. What you used to do when the thoughts of letting the world be free of you got too intense. What you used to do instead of ending your pathetic life.** _

_**In plain English, I want you to slash up your arms until blood runs down your hands. Send me a video of it so I can see that you were man enough to do it.** _

"Oh my god." Seeley muttered.

"Has he sent anything back?" Temperance asked, sounding nervous.

"No, not yet." Angela shook her head. "Get Hodgins in here. I can run him through doing a search for Sweets' phone location while I keep up trying to find the other person."

"On it." Booth nodded and hurried away. "HODGINS!" He shouted as he hurried to the man's office.

They returned soon after, Jack with laptop in hand. Booth joined Temperance in watching the screen anxiously waiting for a reply as Angela helped Jack get a search ready.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Brennan spoke when a video came through from Sweets.

Her breathing picked up some as she looked at the image. It was of a clearly bloody wrist and she shook her head. Part of her wanted to click play so she could try to argue it was fake, that he had found a way to fake it, but she knew it wasn't good. She knew that it most likely was him for real, and seeing the video would only hurt more.

"Who's doing this? Is it Pelant?" She asked, trying not to cry or panic too much.

"I don't think so." Angela admitted, coming back to cover the app with other things. "It's slow going figuring out who the person is, but I was able to pin point where the command to hurt Brennan came from. It came over the Jeffersonian wifi. He couldn't have gotten that close without us knowing."

"Did the last ones come over the wifi?" Booth asked, looking out the window to the people walking around outside of the office like he could see who it was.

Angela took a moment to look before shaking her head.

"No, not over this wifi, they're not here anymore."

"So it's someone who left around the time he talked to me." Bones commented.

"Daisy." Jack said as he looked up from the computer. "She left shortly after that because she was crying so much. She also ran into me on the platform before he came and yelled at us because she was on her phone."

"Daisy did this?" Booth asked with furrowed brows. "Why would she do that?"

"Well they said they wanted him to lose everything, to be alone. Maybe it's payback for them breaking up and him getting together with you guys." Angela offered as an option.

"Where is he?" Brennan asked, taking off her lab coat.

"Oh, I know, I just found it." Hodgins told them, turning back to the laptop.

He looked at it for a moment, trying to figure it out.

"I think it's a storage facility." He told them, turning it to show them.

"Makes sense he wouldn't go to our place." Booth nodded, pulling his phone out to put the address into it.

"Uh, guys... Daisy's phone is close to it." Angela told them, looking away from her screen.

As soon as Daisy's name came out of her husband's mouth, she had started tracking the woman.

"We have to go. Now." Brennan said, taking her partner's hand.

"We'll send backup there." Angela promised.

"And stay here compiling evidence. We'll make sure she goes away for as long as possible." Jack assured them.

Booth nodded to them before hurrying out with Bones.

"There he is. The sad little boy." Daisy cooed as she came up to her former lover.

Sweets was standing by the side of the building, tears still wet on his cheeks and blood still fresh on his arms. He hadn't tried to bandage up his arms, partially because he didn't really care about losing too much blood right now and partially because he knew he didn't go too deep with them. He looked up at her and furrowed her brows.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you. I wanted you to see me. To see who master minded your pain." She smirked.

"You? Wh-why would you do that? Why would you do that to me?"

"Because you betrayed me. You tore my heart into pieces and then you started fucking Booth and Brennan? It wasn't enough to fuck up our relationship, you had to get in the way of theirs too? You should have been happy with me. You should have married me, moved in with me, had kids with me; but instead you made a mess of everything." She scoffed, anger clearly showing. "You know, I was sad for awhile."

She laughed and shook her head, coming closer to him.

"But then suddenly... I don't know... I just woke up one day feeling terrible about us. Then I went to work and I saw you kiss Brennan. Something... it clicked into place for me. It wasn't my fault, it was you. It was always you. You're just a whore. You need people to feel special, to feel loved. It doesn't matter who you get it from. Which is why it was so perfect for you to take advantage of living with Brennan to get into their relationship. I couldn't let it keep happening, so I vowed to put a stop to it. It really wasn't too hard to make an app, it was very simple to download it to your phone when you weren't looking."

"And the picture of Christine?"

"You would think for two FBI agents, you all would be a lot better about locking windows. On one of my days off, I just slipped in and took a few pictures, then slipped back out. Really simple."

"Why are you telling me this? I could go to the police right now with this." He told her, voice angry and threatening.

All she did was laugh though and pull a knife out of her pocket. He took a step back, bloody hands coming up to try to calm her down.

"Because you're not going to. You're going to take this knife and stab yourself with it. You have nothing more to live for, and if you don't, well..." She laughed again. "I can make it to your house faster than you can convince the police to pay attention to you."

"You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't hurt Christine like that."

"Maybe not before." She said, taking another step closer as she raised the knife. "But now? Yes. I will do whatever it takes to make you pay."

"You've lost it, Daisy."

"Well, the brilliant ones always go first." She teased him before holding out the knife for him. "Do it. Stab yourself and I'll leave. I won't even make sure you do it until you die. As soon as you stab yourself I'll leave and I will never threaten your family again. You can try to repair your relationship, though, good luck with that. I'll find a different job too. All you have to do it stab this blade as far into you as possible."

Sweets seemed to think for a moment; he didn't believe she'd leave, but he didn't think he had much of a choice. He was sure she had gone off of the deep end, she had snapped into a psychotic break most likely, she didn't seem to care about anything but her end game. He couldn't risk his daughter like that. He finally grabbed the knife and took a deep breath.

He turned the blade towards himself and held it with both hands by his stomach. Daisy gave an excited giggle as she watched him, biting her bottom lip in fascination. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, psyching himself up to do it. He vaguely heard a car pull up but he didn't care, no one could save him right now. Anyone would think he was crazy, especially with him bloody and holding a knife. All Daisy would have to do was start crying and pretty much anyone would believe her.

He took another breath and started yanking the knife towards him when he heard his name. He stopped the knife and opened his eyes to see his partners running towards them. Daisy looked as shocked he did, not seeming to have thought about this possibility.

Temperance rushed up to the smaller woman and put every ounce of her power into decking Daisy in the jaw. The small woman let out a noise of pain and surprise as she flew to the ground, blood already starting to form in her mouth.

“Miss Wick, If you ever threaten my family again, I will ensure it is the last thing you are ever capable of doing.” She assured the young scientist.

Daisy looked up at her with big sad eyes.

“Doctor Brennan.” She said, clearly scrambling to explain this away so her hero wouldn’t be mad at her.

“Daisy Wick you’re under arrest for stalking, trespassing, harassment, assault, and blackmail.” Seeley said as he helped Daisy up and cuffed her hands behind her back.

He then began reciting her Miranda rights as he walked her back to his vehicle.

Brennan went over to Sweets and cradled his face in her hands.  


“Are you ok, baby?” She asked softly.  


“I’m good, just a few flesh wounds.” He assured her with a small smile, feeling utterly relieved to see her. “I think you might have broken her jaw.” He chuckled.

“She deserves it, plus they’ll make sure it’s set before putting her in jail.” She shrugged, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him to her car.

"I'm sorry for everything I said." He apologized immediately.

"Don't. It wasn't you. We... we both know I've done things I don't want to either to save us." She reminded quietly. "You did this for our family. I could never be mad at you for that. I love you, Lance. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped sooner."

"It's not your fault." He promised. "I would do anything to protect this family." He told her honestly.

"I know." Temperance smiled warmly. "My partners are very virtuous."

"Well right now you seem more like my knight in shining armor." Lance teased.

"We always will be." Seeley promised him, coming over to hug both of them. "I love you both so much."

"I love you." Lance smiled in unison with Temperance as they hugged each other close.

He didn't care about getting blood on them, he'd deal with it later. Right now he needed this, he needed this assurance that everything would be ok, that he hadn't ruined everything. They were happy to give it to him, and they would ensure he knew how much he was loved for the rest of their lives.


End file.
